A scareware webpage is a webpage that misrepresents itself to a computer user by offering supposedly legitimate malware solutions when such malware solutions are actually unnecessary. Scareware webpages present false malware scanning activity and/or forge malware detection results, to thereby prey on users' anxieties and trick users into paying for unnecessary malware protection services or software. Furthermore, rather than protecting a user's computer, software downloads and services from scareware webpages often have just the opposite effect. Scareware software and services themselves often include malware that can take control of a user's computer (e.g., while pretending to monitor for the presence of viruses), allow other attackers access to the user's computer, or otherwise harm the user's computer. Consequently, scareware webpages can doubly harm a user by first obtaining payment for unnecessary software and secondly by installing malicious software onto the user's computer.